


心跳延迟反应

by larry19961213



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry19961213/pseuds/larry19961213
Summary: *电竞AU（LOL背景，xjb写）*主43，有103和46
Relationships: 之焉, 光电潇应 - Relationship, 磊嘉 - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	心跳延迟反应

01

周遭机械键盘噼里啪啦响个不停，几个人寥寥聊着天，新中单一言不发。焉栩嘉坐在电脑前，嘬一根吸管喝可乐。

夏之光打了球回来，衣服也没换，头发湿湿的。照着训练室没头没脑喊了一句：“人呢？”上单坐得离门口近，知道他问的是焉栩嘉，指了指靠里的座位，一堆人挡着只露出个漂亮的鼻尖：“就这个。”

夏之光简促地哦了一声，没说好也说不上好。

夏之光以前就在X9打野，比焉栩嘉赵磊大一届。焉栩嘉他是认识的。印象里就是青训队里的小朋友，话不多，连打什么位置都不清楚。

晚上第一盘训练赛。

焉栩嘉离了赵磊打得到底好不好，算不算好，这谁心里都没定数。他跟赵磊代表X9出战，头一年进职业圈就拿下次级别联赛的冠军，但毫无疑问赵磊的表现要亮眼得多，才会被SE率先选走。

焉栩嘉给人的初印象就是窝在电竞椅里一张干净的漂亮脸蛋，麦克风里话不多，冷冷的很带感。但上了场又明显缺乏狠劲，没什么可圈可点的过人之处。

去年次级别季后赛的最后一场，X9让二追三，第五局焉栩嘉选了蛇女，算是版本的强势英雄。但那局赵磊一反常态，选择蹲了两拨上路，结果当然是好的。只不过焉栩嘉的蛇女打出的伤害很不够看，全队倒数第二。

之后就有人开始讲，焉栩嘉最大的优点是稳定，没什么犯罪，挺适合跟夏之光搭档。夏之光的打法凶又节奏快，前期要吃不少资源，R1上一任中单没少跟打野吵架，他的理想中单确实需要做个漂漂亮亮的挂件。

夏之光洗澡换了衣服，回来没赶上吃饭，教练已经开始擦黑板。焉栩嘉翻包里找出一颗费列罗。

“训练室不能吃东西。”  
  
焉栩嘉瞥他一眼，糖水浸得嗓子有点哑：“我看你好像没吃饭。”

夏之光无端有点脸红，接过来说：“谢谢。”

名不虚传是真漂亮。

晚上夏之光跟上单双排，听他说焉栩嘉家挺有钱。之前在X9下了训也不住宿舍，司机来接，R1买到真公主了这回。夏之光打了个哈欠，说不玩了，今天打球打困了。

对方说，长这么一副好皮囊不去做小明星跑来打职业，夏之光嘿嘿一笑：“你管人家呢。”

晚上空调开得冷，Kim拉上卫衣拉链：“你怎么知道我说焉栩嘉？我是说我们R1的野爹。”

夏之光走过去，抓了Kim的帽子，扣篮似的套上他脑袋，转身上楼回房间，楼道里撞到穿皮卡丘睡衣的焉栩嘉，吓了一跳。

“你不回家了吗，啊？”

焉栩嘉挠了挠眼睑下刚被咬出的一颗包，挤眉弄眼得也别有一番风情。

“不回。”

焉栩嘉刚来也没带蚊帐，夏之光回房间找了个电蚊香给他点上。

“睡不着出来打几局。”

焉栩嘉点点头，不情不愿地嗯了一声，关门进屋倒头就睡。

02

和之前的韩国中单不同，跟焉栩嘉搭档没什么沟通上的障碍，更多是心理上的。

傍晚下过一场雨，夏之光这天没出去打球。今天没有训练赛，又是周末，其他人出门的出门，要么就窝在房间里睡觉。他往训练室瞄了一眼，就只有焉栩嘉坐在那，练的是阿卡丽，战绩一片惨不忍睹的红。

“别紧张，不用练这个。”

夏之光说完，看焉栩嘉的眼神有点奇怪，以为他误解自己的意思：“ban不掉放给对面就行了，翟潇闻也不会。”

“你怎么知道，万一他会呢。”

夏之光在他旁边坐下，开机，盯着漆黑的显示屏屏幕：“那你不用管，我就知道。”

他跟翟潇闻一天队友没做过，做爱倒是不止一次。

翟潇闻刚开始打职业的时候也是中单位，跟夏之光认识之前玩的是辅助，机器人在野区碰见没少勾得他吐血。

两个人以前就认识，在网吧，翟潇闻吸不到奶茶杯下面的黑糖冻，哎哎呀呀的叫他：“夏之光，你说怎么办？”把旁边的人都逗笑了，夏之光刷着野怪跟着乐：“什么事都要叫打野，打野是你爹还是男朋友？”

马上要打季后赛，最近训练紧张得一比。夏之光打了四五局rank开始发呆，游戏里翟潇闻的头像亮着。季后赛前几轮碰不上SE，夏之光敲了几个字过去：“干嘛呢，最近有点想你。”

翟潇闻发过来一个惊讶的表情。接着他的手机就响了，翟潇闻发了一条语音，困意盎然地数落他：“你不怕我万一在直播啊。怎么啦，跟你的美女中单呆太久思春了？”

焉栩嘉虽然戴着耳机，但翟潇闻嗓门挺大的，夏之光把音量按低，想出去说又觉得没什么必要，索性当着焉栩嘉的面问：“那你是嫉妒还是羡慕呢？”

03

季后赛前几轮好得不可思议。跟夏之光搭档的焉栩嘉比在X9的时候存在感没强多少，进步是抗压做得不错。Kim在麦克风里怪叫，说：“嘉嘉，我们俩换位置吧，我真的不会玩奥恩。”焉栩嘉笑笑也没反对：“那我们开局换路也可以。”

这一局夏之光出其不意，没有像往常一样先往中路去。帮焉栩嘉拿到对面剑魔一血才绕回到自家野区。

训练赛里从来没试过上中摇摆，他对焉栩嘉不放心是真的，下路女警看到夏之光居然没先刷野，委屈得一直逼逼到游戏结束：“光哥，不带这样的好吧，哪次都不先帮我。”

晚上回去，后半夜跟SE打了训练赛，大家都困得不行，一结束四散回去睡觉。

夏之光拎了奶茶外卖回来。见一个人都没有，只有焉栩嘉躺在椅子上，左手手臂挡住眼睛：“我要的芋泥波波。”夏之光把吸管戳进去递给他，焉栩嘉抬头看他一眼，不明不白的，带着点撒娇的意味：

“我用说谢谢吗？”

“不用，今天我们中单难得c一把。”

焉栩嘉嘟囔说不跟你计较我好困。

夏之光盯着他，心里有个念头撺掇着他往前更近一步，说你要太困，我背你上去。

焉栩嘉趴在他背上，像只猫一样，不定时发腮，身上倒没有二两肉。心跳得很快，耷拉着没拿奶茶的那只手不小心蹭到夏之光胸口，也刻意不收回去。

今天Kim下训之后直接回家了。

夏之光把焉栩嘉压在门板上，解他的牛仔裤扣子，焉栩嘉哼哼唧唧地蹬他一脚，被对方把手从黑T恤下伸进去，捏了捏焉栩嘉的屁股，又继续往下。

焉栩嘉半挂着眼睑，被R1的天才打野玩着后面，脸像发了烧一样。想不通为什么要站在深水区试水，还要扑通一声跳下去。

毕竟他可是从不犯罪的中单。

04

他在R1打中单还没拿到过蓝。

夏之光偶尔会问他一句，麦克风里焉栩嘉习惯性答道，我不吃。

焉栩嘉还在玩PS4的那个暑假，开学之后的第一天，赵磊问他，晚上要不要去网咖，焉栩嘉说我没身份证，还有，你怎么突然学坏了？赵磊说，我想去X9试训。他有印象的职业选手里可没赵磊这号一板一眼的优等生。

于是焉栩嘉拎着没做完的数学作业陪赵磊泡了半个月网吧。数学没给他补几分，倒是试训的时候，赵磊说：“嘉嘉打得也挺好的。”那语气和跟他讲题的态度一样，轻松自信，好像在引用哪条不必证明的定律。

焉栩嘉愣了一下，想说我其实没那么想去，最后还是没开口。

换句话说，如果他更享受跟赵磊待在一起，那这就是他要走的路。

偶尔回家路上碰到堵车，焉栩嘉在车上睡了一觉醒来，天已经黑了，路灯柔腻的光投在玻璃上，他对着车窗的反光迷迷蒙蒙地想，自己到底打得好吗？

成为职业选手之后他的排位还是跟赵磊一起打，对方换了新眼镜，瘦削的手臂骨骼分明，搭在鼠标上，比赛的时候会先一步替他锁下英雄。

焉栩嘉第一次比赛那天很紧张，不停喝水，印象里自己打得并不好，被对面兰博追着烤了三十多分钟，最后输给R1。

那只是个不重要的杯赛，对面是R1，他们是次级别的队伍，而且打野是夏之光。焉栩嘉觉得赵磊并不比他打得差，问题出在自己身上。

第二天他跟教练说身体不舒服，下午训练赛不上了。那个时候还是冬天，焉栩嘉抱着枕头睡不着，赵磊没问他干什么去了，训练六点半结束。他睁着眼睛一直等到天黑，手机屏幕亮了一下。

『如果我没把握带你赢，那我们都没必要打下去了。』

春季赛最后一场前，焉栩嘉无聊掏出手机，不知道翻了多少页的聊天记录才看到这里，咂摸着这句话，不无嫌弃地想：那我们现在是对手了。

你不还是觉得有必要吗？

05

设备开始调试之前他跟夏之光在厕所打了一炮。

赛后输得很惨，解说在台下开玩笑问夏之光，想不想念前队友？他讲没什么，就是对面太了解我们。

“输就输了，毕竟是我的中单，如果我没把握带他赢，那我们都没必要打下去了。”

只不过是采访常用的套话罢了，但不知道为什么，夏之光注意到一件有意思的事，赵磊听到这句话脸色很难看。

好像被他亲手打爆的不是焉栩嘉，而是他自己的中单。

END


End file.
